Hetalia High: Finally In
by LunallenaWrwolf01
Summary: Rosa has always dreamt of getting accepted into Hetalia High, the school for all of the most talented teens from all over the world. After Alfred and his well known family pull some strings, she finally gets in. Now, she will have to live in the same apartment as her rival and childhood friend, Alfred. And how can she get the man of her dreams, Ludwig, to pay attention to her?
1. AN

**Hello dear reader 8),**

**Okay, so I am going to write a Hetalia High School story. I know, I know, sounds cliché, but hang in there. I'm pretty sure you are all going to like it 8) Mexico is going to be the main character, of cores, and I am going to try to include all of the countries. It will be AU. The story will take place in a private high school that only kids with a special talent can get into for free or you just have to be rich and have connections . Since it's normal life, not Hetalia life, only human names will be used. It is going to be continued. I want to have three or two of the characters fall for or just have a crush on my Mexico OC and have them have some rivalry for her love. That's when you come in 8) Can all of you awesome readers please leave on the reviews what is your favorite Mexico pairing, who would you want to see fight for Mexico, and what pairings you would like to see in the stories. Yes, Mexico is the main character but it won't all be about her. I want to involve other pairings, too. I would really love if you all tell me what you think, please. Thanks a million for reading and helping! 8D**

**Love You All!,**

**LunallenaWrwolf01**


	2. My Roomy's My Rival

*****Thank you very much to the people that gave me suggestions 8) Really helped and I appreciate it immensely 8)*****

"Can you not get so distracted, tonto (dummy)? I swear, you have the same concentration span of a puppy and the intelligence of a hamburger." The tan girl irritatingly opinionates while setting down a heavy suit case.

She leans on the door frame and glares at the back of her new roommate. Alfred is sitting crisscross style on his brand new sofa with his back to the door and his face buried into his one of a kind, special addition Captain America comic.

"Huh?" The blond grunts, not really caring about what the brunet said.

Rosa walks towards the distracted teen and stands behind him with crossed arms and a nasty glare. She raises her hand slowly and swiftly smacks the back of his head.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Alfred wines as he rubs his head. He turns around to face the short girl with his cheeks puffed up and an irritated expression, like a kid about to through a tantrum.

"Why do you think? Because you're sitting on your ass reading a comic while I'm working MY ass off getting all OUR stuff in here!" Rosa lectures.

Alfred chuckles a bit as he grins, causing Rosa to arch an eye-brow. What the heck is wrong with him? The American smacks his comic book on the coffee table in front of the couch. He poses his "hero" pose with his thumb up and a twinkle on his bright, white teeth and shouts loudly, "I see what's going on. You're tired and your delicate body can't endure any more work! Well, don't worry my damsel in distress. I shall save you!" He ends the sentence by placing one of his feet on the mahogany table and pointing upwards.

Rosa's dark brown eyes stare at the hyper boy bleakly with an are-you-serious expression. After a couple seconds of Alfred staring at the roof as if it were heaven and God himself was speaking to him, the tan teen raises her fist up and punches the blond straight on his left cheek, causing him to spiral into the wall.

"Who the hell are you calling delicate!? Now get your ass up and work!" Rosa yells at Alfred. With both of her hands on her hips.

"You don't have to be so cruel~!" The abused boy rubs his cheek as he whines with puppy dog blue eyes.

The brunet sighs deeply as she thinks to herself, "Maybe I am a little harsh on him. I mean, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be here… Ugh, maldita sea (damn it)."

She walks towards the sad blond and starches her hand towards him. While looking away with an embarrassed blush she mumbles, "Lo siento (I'm sorry)…"

Alfred's ocean blue eyes widen and a big smile forms on his face. It's very rare for Rosa to apologies. He eagerly grabs her hand and lunges up to hug her tightly. "I totally forgive you, sis!"

"Hey, just because I apologized doesn't mean I'm gonna start being all nice and stuff to you. Don't get all sentimental!" Rosa rips Alfred off of her and walks towards the door. She turns around to look at her roomy and cockily smiles while challenging, "Now, let's see who can bring the most stuff in here."

"Now you're talkin'! The hero will totally prevail!" The easily excited American cockily proclaims as he dashes out the door.

"Like hell! And since when do you know what prevail is?" Rosa sprints right after him with an evil looking smirk.

"I… totally… won." Alfred tries to speak between gasps.

The American boy is panting repeatedly as he lays on his back on the floor.

Rosa opens the fridge door, takes out an icy cold water bottle, and starts chugging as if her life depended on it. "Ah~." She sighs with relief after she finishes drinking the cooling liquid and wipes her lips with her arm.

"In…. your dreams…. gringo." The Mexican girl is able to speak between breaths as she begins walking towards her best friend and rival. She plops down on the sofa and reaches for the control remote. Rosa presses the on bottom but the TV remains blank. She presses the bottom again and still nothing happens, "What the? Alfred, did you forget to plug in the tele?"

The blond looks at Rosa with an embarrassed smile, "Hehe, sorry."

Rosa blows her short bangs out of her brown, right eye as she mumbles with an irritated tone, "Great…"

She looks down to the floor in front of the couch where Alfred is lying flat on his back. Rosa gently pocks his side with her foot as she calls, "Hey."

The blond moves his arm off of his azure eyes and sets it on his sweaty forehead. He's bright blue orbs move to the side so he can spot Rosa. He asks, "What up?"

"While we rest up from our little contest, can you tell me a little about the school since you're such an expert?" The Mexican gives him a crooked smile as she asks a bit sarcastically.

Of cores, Alfred is totally oblivious to the sarcasm and smiles widely. "Well, I was here for my freshman year but I wouldn't go as far to call me an expert." The teenage boy arrogantly says then continues, "What do you want to know? I'll be your guide!"

Rosa looks at the ceiling as she wonders what exactly she wants to know. After about two seconds a light bulb appears over her head. "Tell me who from our academy made it. I heard that a couple of our students got in."

"Yeah dude. Our academy was on the newspaper due to how many of us got in. Well, to start off Antonio got in."

"Awesome! He's representing Spain, right?" Rosa asks to make sure.

In Hetalia High, a select number of students can get in from each country but only one can represent the country itself. Hetalia is a high school for prodigy kids from all over the world. You can't attend if you aren't exceptionally good at something. If you do have a special skill for something, you better be one of the best from the country you're originally from or you won't make it. You also have to speak English and your native language fluently, or at least well enough to get by in America. Talent isn't enough though. You better have money or some really good connections. Thank god Rosa has Alfred or else she would be screwed.

"Yeah. And there's also Arthur representing the United Kingdom."

"No surprises there. That kid's sharp. Plus, he's amazing at soccer."

"Does someone have a cruuuuush?" Alfred mocks childishly.

"Tsk. No way, gringo. Arthur's a good friend. We bound over making fun of you behind your back." Rosa smiles brightly as she states nonchalantly.

"Oh cool…. Wait what?!" Alfred sits up with an angry look.

"Chill dude, just joking… Maybe." The Mexican teases a bit more, clearly enjoying torturing Alfred.

"Totally NOT cool, dude." The blond sits up and crosses his arms with his cheeks puffed up all pouty like again.

"Haha, oh man, you're too easy. Anyways, the only others from our school are Gilbert and Ludwig, right?" The brunet lets her back rest agents the back of the couch and puts her hands behind the back of her back.

"Yup. Gil isn't the one representing Germany though."

"Ludwig is, isn't he?" Rosa arches an eye-brow.

"Yup."

"Sooooo… Have you seen much of Ludwig?"

"Yeah." Alfred answers, not giving the detail Rosa wanted.

"Awesome… How's he doing? I haven't seen much of him."

"We always go to Gil's house, though. Don't you see him there?"

"He's always so busy with a sport, school, or something. Gilbert's told me Ludwig's getting pretty popular at school, too… specially with the ladies." The Hispanic's eye brows furrow as she becomes annoyed at the thought of girls crowding around the German.

"Yeah, man, you should see how many girl's go goo-goo-ga-ga over him. It's insane, dude!" The tall young man laughs.

"Maldita sea. Stupido Americano, he's always saying more than I want to know. Whatever. I don't care. Why should I care…. I don't care at all." She thinks to herself, her blood starting to boil as images of girls surrounding the handsome European overflow her mind.

"Anyways, we should go to bed. Tomorrow we gotta unpack and all that tiring stuff. Plus, you needa get your schedule." Alfred tries to speak while yawning as he stands up and stretches.

"Yeah… Hey, Alfred." The Hispanic hesitates at first but then decides to voice out.

"Yeah?" He turns to face her.

"Gracias (thank you)... For everything. I mean it." The short girl blushes a bit, feeling awkward and embarrassed. She tries to make eye contact but fails epically.

Alfred smiles lightly as his eyes soften to show gentle kindness. Although they are rivals, Rosa has always been like a sister to him; it makes him incredibly happy to see that she is finally starting to soften up.

"No problem, sis. I mean, I am the hero after all!"

******Sorry it took so long but school just gets harder and harder. 8( Anyways here it is. 8) I really hope you all liked the first official chapter. Thank you for reading and please review 8) I would appreciate it very much. Hasta Luego 8D******


End file.
